


SakuAtsu Smut

by kctsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kctsuki/pseuds/kctsuki
Summary: Atsumu sent an R rated message to the main gc instead of the bottoms gc and Sakusa saw it, and proceeded to go to Atsumu's house and do exactly what the message said.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 39
Kudos: 362





	1. Found you~

**Author's Note:**

> VERY SMUTTY

Baddie Bee: I want Sakusa to fuck me senseless into a wall as he pulls my hair, slaps my ass and calls me his Bitch

(Osamu) Onigiri For Life: ATSUMU WTF I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THIS

Baddie Bee: HOLY SHIT I THOUGHT THIS WAS ANOTHER GROUP CHAT-

Tongue Whore: From one bottom to another, I like the way you think

(Daishou)Snake Bitch: Terushima stfu💀

(Noya)Satans Midget: IM- ATSUMU THAT WAS VERY DETAILED

(Kuroo)Bed Head Supreme: KiNkY

Baddie Bee: Oh fuck off you and Kenma have leashes

Pudding: And I was dragged into this how- 💀

BaddieKawa: Iwa-chan, I know what we're doing today!

Iwa: WHYD YOU PHRASE IT LIKE THAT IM-

BaddieKawa: IDK BUT I WANT WHAT THEY HAVE

(Tendou)Mentally Hilarious: So Whos gonna @ Sakusa on this one

(Hinata)Harem Protagonist: @Mr Clean 2.0

BaddieBee: HINATA WTF I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE

Harem Protagonist: BABY IM HELPING YOU GET YOUR BACK BLOWN OUT

(Akaashi)The Prettiest: HINATA IM-

(Suga)Wine Aunt: SHOYO YOURE WILD

Mr Clean 2.0: Atsumu you want what?

(Shirabu)Bangsy: 👀👄👀

BaddieBee: OMI-KUN I DIDNT MEAN FOR YOU TO SEE THIS IM SORRY IT WAS ACCIDENT YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO SEE THIS JUST IGNORE IT. THIS NEVER HAPPENED AND I NEVER EXISTED, IN FACT, BRB GONNA GO END MY LIFE.

Pudding: How'd you type that so fast I'm-

Mr Clean 2.0 is offline

Baddie Bottoms:

Tired: Get Railed And Impaled

BaddieBee: SUNA I-

Lime Freckles: IM ORBITING AROUND THE 5TH MOON

Mentally Hilarious: IM GETTING MY BACK BLOWN OUT

Satans Midget: LMAO SAME

Wine Aunt: TENDOU AND NOYA BEHAVE 😂

Kindaichi's: CANT I SLEEP IN PEACE

Wine Aunt: NO ATSUMU IS GONNA GET HIS BACK BLOWN OUT

Kindaichi's: Sleep can wait a couple minutes

Demon Senpai: PLEASE YOU GOT THE WHOLE SQUAD LISTENING

BaddieBee: CAN WE FOCUS ON THE FACT THAT IM EITHER GETTING RAILED OR MURDERED

Kindaichi's: He can't get in If you don't let him

BaddieBee: WDYM JUST THE OTHER DAY I SAID MY MUM GAVE HIM A NEWLY MADE SPARE KEY

Kindaichi's: Oh you're fucked

Demon Senpai: OR. YOU'RE GETTING FUCKED

BaddieBee: I'm- I just heard a key in the door

Harem Protagonist: You either hide or face your fate

BaddieBee: Hinata fuck you this is your fault

Harem Protagonist: 🤷🏻♂️

Meanwhile IRL:

"I am fucked on new levels," Atsumu thought as he climbed into his wardrobe. Less than 15 seconds later he heard his bedroom door fly open and close.

"Atsu~ I know you're in here"

S I L E N C E

"C'mon Atsu~ didn't you want me to Pound you senseless into the wall as I pull your hair, slap your ass and call you my bitch?" and at that moment the wardrobe door flew open

"Found you, My little Bitch"

H o l y S h i t


	2. "But I Believe it's my turn now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil short blowjob for this chapter I guess 😌💅🏽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM GONNA BE VERY HONEST HERE- IT'S NOT VERY SMUTTY YET BUT NEXT CHAPTER ILL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE IT VERY VERY SMEXY

Atsumu ran out of the wardrobe and out of his room at the speed of ✨Light✨ "I WON'T LET YOU KILL ME OMI-OMI!"  
"This dumbass," Sakusa walked after him knowing that Atsumu would lose his breath very quickly running how he was "Atsu, I'm not gonna kill you I'm just gonna do what you asked for,"  
"YER LYING, YER GONNA DROWN ME IN BLEACH!"  
"I'm- GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!"  
Sakusa started running and Atsumu was losing his breath, making it easier for Sakusa to catch up.  
"OMI, IM SORRY, I'LL STOP RUNNING BUT JUST DONT KILL ME!"  
"Fine." Sakusa stopped in his tracks,  
Atsumu stopped running and bent over to catch his breath, Sakusa walked towards him and picked him up  
"O-Omi-kun I'm sorryy, " Sakusa and Atsumu were silent until they reached the bedroom, and when they did Sakusa threw Atsumu onto the bed and positioned himself on top of him,  
"O-" Atsumu was cut off by Sakusa's lips meeting his. Once he had completely processed what happened he wrapped his arms around Sakusa's neck and melted into the kiss, opening his mouth to grant the taller male access. (🌶) Sakusa broke the kiss, leaving Atsumu a panting mess,  


“On your knees Atsu” Sakusa cooed  
Atsumu crawled off the bed and sank to his knees  
“You know what to do, don’t you?”  
“Mhm,”  
Atsumu unzipped Sakusa trousers, freeing his cock and staring at it "Wow, Omi~" He started giving Sakusa's dick little licks, dragging his tongue up the base and swirling it around the tip making Sakusa groan with every movement. He positioned his tongue flat along the underside of Sakusa’s shaft and wrapped his lips around it. Atsumu took in the first couple inches, watching for his teeth. The first few were easy but with a dick a big as Sakusa's he couldn't get the whole thing to fit in his mouth. ever. "F-Fuck Atsu" As Sakusa was getting closer, he pulled Atsumu's hair and thrust himself in and out of his mouth making Atsumu gag. Once Atsumu had gotten used to Sakusa's thrusting pattern, he relaxed his throat, his own cock twitching as Sakusa's cock went deeper into his throat. He released himself into Atsumu's mouth and sat on the bed breathing heavily. Atsumu stayed on his knees coughing out, the remains of Sakusa's cum dribbling out of his mouth.

"T-that was amazing..." Sakusa fell back and rested his arm on his head 

"Mhm" Atsumu stood up and sat on Sakusa's lap "But I believe it's my turn now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger bc I'm just cool like that 💖
> 
> I'm so sorry its been so long since I updated this but I've been struggling with school and my mental health, I'll get the last chapters out as fast as possible.


	3. "Trying to take control I see?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one, I made the title the first quote even though I usually make it the last- Not sure why tho
> 
> AND THIS CHAPTER IS THE LONGEST WITH A TOTAL OF 4770 CHARACTERS (not actually a lot but considering I only recently got out of my slump I'm quite proud of myself :) )

"Trying to take control I see?"  
Sakusa felt a smirk against his skin, and before he could react the blonde had pushed him back into the mattress, towering over him with a mischievous grin.  
“Maybe” He replied while passing his tongue over his top lip as his gaze devoured the boy underneath him.  
Atsumu put one hand on the taller male's chest for support, the other guiding Sakusa's cock to his ass,  
"Ready Omi?" Sakusa nodded.  
Atsumu lifted his hands, forcing Sakusa's cock deep inside of him  
"AH FUCK" Atsumu moaned while the black-haired male panted heavily underneath him;  
"Okay, I'm going to start moving," he said before slowly starting to rise from the other’s cock, only to drop on it better and take all of it in again. His ass clapped his partner’s thighs loudly, causing both of them to groan. Gripping Sakusa's unbuttoned shirt, Atsumu started fucking himself at a rapid pace on his partner’s cock, groaning and moaning every time he felt the length fill him up to the hilt, Sakusa rested his hands on Atsumu's thighs.  
“Fuck… Your cock feels so good…” Atsumu slurred between thrusts.  
Not being able to hold it in anymore, Atsumu tugged at Sakusa’s shirt while whining, mouth closed, clearly wanting to remove the piece of fabric separating his hands from the other's muscles. Sakusa's hands moved to pull his arms out of his shirt, putting his hands back on Atsumu's thighs once he had removed it completely, eliciting delightful moans from his smaller partner. Increasing the tempo progressively, the blonde began to perform circling motions on Sakusa’s dick, taking his member in before moving it around in his ass to increase friction. This caused Sakusa to throw his head back in pleasure and whimper slightly at the feeling. 

“Shit…” He cast a glance at the beautiful boy jumping on his dick. “You’re taking it so well, aren't you baby?"  
Atsumu’s cheeks flushed brighter red, but he did not stop bouncing up and down. He turned half-shut hazel eyes on Sakusa, gaze filled with lust and desire.  
“You’re my little bitch, aren’t you?” Sakusa said as he thrust up once Atsumu had taken all of him in, Earning himself a loud moan from the blonde.  
“Mhm!”  
“Use your words, are you my bitch, yes or no?”

“Omi...” Atsumu’s legs started quivering and his ass clenching, he picked up an even faster pace, letting small whimpers out with every pound of his ass. Sakusa rolled over, swapping his and Atsumu's previous positions (Sort of).  
He thrust into Atsumu suddenly causing the smaller male to grip the bedsheets as he cried out;  
"Do you enjoy getting fucked by me? Hm? Do you enjoy getting fucked by me like the bitch you are?"  
"O-OMI FUCK!" Sakusa seized Atsumu's cock and pumped it at a vicious speed; he felt himself throb inside Atsumu's ass as their rhythm increased to a point where he couldn’t tell when his cock wasn’t buried deep inside the boy below him.  
Sakusa observed as Atsumu’s body shook with spasms, jerking uncontrollably.  
His eyes were closed and his wide mouth open to let his screams of pleasure out better.  
Sakusa thrust inside of Atsumu over and over as the blonde male's dick shot ribbons of white cum onto his partner’s hands.  
Atsumu whimpered as Sakusa kept pumping him, helping him ride his orgasm for a little longer.  
"Whose bitch are you Atsumu?”  
“Yours and Yours only, Omi,” Atsumu answered as his dick shot the final drop of cum he had into the other’s hand.  
“Good boy,” Sakusa said with a strangled voice.  
He could feel himself so close to releasing it was hard to talk.  
Sakusa slid out of Atsumu before stopping abruptly as he felt two hands wrap around his cock, pumping it over again,  
"Fuck! Atsu! Atsu, fuck…” Sakusa groaned as his member contracted and leaked white strings of cum all over the setter's pretty hands.  
Breathing heavy and quick, he tried to calm himself as he came down from his high, He felt Atsumu slide lower, breathing onto Sakusa's cock. Before the taller male could ask what Atsumu was doing, he felt a thin and agile tongue avidly lick the salty cum off his cock, twirling professionally around the tip and cleaning the shaft He closed his eyes tight, biting his lip to stop any moans from escaping. Once Atsumu was done, he pressed a caring kiss on the tip before rising back to Sakusa’s face and connecting their lips softly. He cupped his partner’s face tenderly as he exchanged the remnants of cum with him through their kiss. 

They both lay down on the bed, Atsumu placing one of his thighs on Sakusa.

"F-fuck, we definitely have to do that again, soon," Sakusa mumbled

"Mhm," Atsumu agreed, before freezing completely,  
"What's up?"   
"Osamu heard everything...His room is next door,"

"Holy sh-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Either more smut or aftercare idm so you guys can choose
> 
> Osamu in the room nextdoor:😐🔫


End file.
